Super Junior CRAZY Ufo Reply
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Menentukan penguasa dorm hanya dengan Ufo Reply? Siapa yang menang yah? Description :: Humor yang authror sendiri nggak tahu lucu ato ngga. For readers..


**Super Junior CRAZY Ufo Reply**

**.**

**Pairing :: Super Junior all member**

**Genre :: Humor slapstik**

**Rated :: Kkkkkkkk- (?)**

**Warning :: Fict ini gaje tingkat akut. Bahkan author sekarang ragu apakah ini mengandung unsur humor atau nggak. Jadi, silahkan readers yang menilai sendiri. Jangan timpuki author dengan uang, karena author nggak mungkin menolaknya.. #plakk**

**Disclaimer :: Semua member suju itu bukan milik Thena kecuali KIM YESUNG aka KIM JONGWOON. :D**

**.**

**Story Start!**

**.**

* * *

><p>-21.00-<p>

" Uwwwaaaaaa!" Lengkingan frustasi Shindong mengguncang gunung semeru yang ada di Indonesia. Kenapa? Pasalnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya shock setengah mati sampai meminjam suara lengkingan Junsu lalu dipadukan dengan jeritan Changmin dan Wookie.

Semua member Super Junior yang tadinya sedang beristirahat di ruang tengah kaget dan berlari ke dapur. Suasana dorm malam itu benar- benar kacau tingkat dewa. Baru juga pulang dari Paris.

" Waeyo, Shindong Hee?" Tanya sang leader panik.

Dengan gaya slow motion, Shindong menoleh kearah rekannya yang lain. Matanya memelas. " Kulkas kita kosong.. Persediaan makan kita kosong.. Semua kosong.. Kita akan kelaparaaan!" Dia kembali histeris.

" Uappaa!" Wookie ikutan kaget dan berlari menghampiri Shindong. Dibukanya kulkas, lemari penyimpan makanan, semua tempat yang digunakan untuk menyimpan mekanan. Semua kosong. " Kenapa nggak ada makanan sama sekali!"

" Yah, ampun! Kamar gue berantakan!" Kali ini jeritan terdengar dari kamar Hyukkie sang jewels boy.

Kaki semua member beralih ke kamar itu. Dan kamar Hyukkie beneran kayak kapal pecah.

" Siapa sih yang bertugas beberes hari ini! Huwooo!"

" Kacau.. Kacau.. Keran air mati tuh!" Lagi- lagi runtukan terdengar dari sang Cinderella yang keluar dari kamarnya. " Bukannya aku udah bilang kalau keran air rusak, kok nggak ada yang panggil tukang ledeng sih!"

" Shindong hyung.. Pasti hyung yang ngabisin makanan kita!" Tuduh Donghae seenaknya.

" What? Aku nggak kok.."

" Atau kau Hae! Kau pasti menghabiskan makanan kan..?" Kali ini Kangin ikutan menuduh sembarangan.

Donghae menatapnya heran. " Ape lu kata? Bukan gue hyung!"

" Diaaaaaamm!" Sang angel without wing mulai murka -lagi-. " Semua diam! Jangan pada berteriak nggak jelas! Kalian ini bisa tenang nggak sih? Semua yang terjadi di dorm karena kemalasan kalian semua.."

" Ini nggak adil kalau aku disalahkan.. Aku kan selalu merapihkan kamar." Sungmin cemberut.

" Aku juga." Wookie ikutan.

" Kalau aku kan jarang ada di dorm. Jadi jangan salahin aku.." Kali ini sang snow prince ikutan membela diri sendiri. " Kali aja Siwon hyung ikut ambil bagian merusuh di dorm karena keasikan mentionan ama Agnes Monika."

" Laah.. Apa hubungannya Bummie?" Siwon menatap dongsaengnya bingung. Sedangkan Kibum nggak perduli.

" Sepulang dari Paris dorm berantakan. Cih.." Kyuhyun duduk di lantai.

Cling! Sebuah ide konyol terlintas diotak jeniusnya.

" Hyungdeul.. Dari pada kita main salah- salahan, gimana kalau kita bertarung untuk mencari penguasa dorm." Usulnya langsung sambil tersenyum licik.

Semua memandanginya. " Maksudmu Kyu?" Tanya Hankyung.

" Dorm kita kacau.. Ada yang mau ini, mau itu.. Biar nggak kacau kita harus menemukan penguasa." Ucap sang magnae. Sejujurnya ide itu dia sendiri nggak tahu bener atau nggak. " Bagaimana?"

" Ide yang bagus. Bagaimana cara menentukan penguasa dorm itu?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Senyum licik itu benar- benar terkembang.

" Siapa yang paling terkenal dia berhak mendapatkan gelar penguasa dorm selama setahun penuh. Dan untuk mencari siapa penguasa itu…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ufo Reply

[Cho Rhiyeon] Sungmin oppa! Gigi kelincimu mengalihkan duniaku.. Mau nggak oppa jadi uke Teukie oppa atau Han gege.. Hhihi

[Kyuhyun] Heyoo! Langkahi dulu mayat gue!

[Sungmin] Kurasa itu ide yang sangat bagus.. Aku muak jadi uke Kyu karena uke Kyuhyun itu PSP bodoh itu. Wooy, Teukie hyung! Hankyung hyung! Persunting aku! #plakk

[Kyuhyun] Sungmin hyung!Berani selingkuh aku jamin hyung nggak bisa jalan setahun penuh!

[Sungmin] Gue mengkeret.. TT

.

[Kim Minhwa] Donghae oppa.. Kalau kiamat sudah dekat nanti, apa oppa akan menikah denganku? *cling2*

[Donghae] Aku pikir dulu yah.. Kalau kiamat udah deket aku kan musti kabur(?). Wkwkw

[Eunhyuk] Apa itu artinya gue di duain? O.o

[Donghae] Nggak lah, nyuk.. Kan kita bersama selamanya ampe kiamat nanti.

[Kyuhyun] Gue ngikut ngeksis dong..

[Yesung] Eheeemm.. Kiamat berarti gue mati yah?

[Donghae] Hooy! Pergi sana dari bagian gue..

.

[Shin Raemi] Yesung oppa SARANGHAEEEEE! *peyuk yeppa ampe sesek*

[Yesung] Wookie saranghaaaee! (#fanservice-what!) Hhaha.. Nado saranghae! Tapi cintaku murni untuk anak-anakku.. Huahaha

[Ryeowook] Hhaha.. Aku selalu ngakak kalau ada yang bilang saranghae ke Yesung hyung. Kenapa? Apa itu artinya dia bohong? #plakk

[Shin Raemi] Aku serius nih oppa.. =.=a

[Yesung] Aku kangen band.. (lho?)

[Ryeowook] Tuh kan Yesung hyung emang otaknya nggak waras.. *elus dada*

.

[Lee Sulli] Sungmin oppa, mana twittermu..? Aku selalu diledek temanku karena hanya kau yang nggak punya twitter… T.T

[Sungmin] Hhehe.. Kapan- kapan kalau mau kiamat aku buat twitter baru. :p

[Kyuhyun] gaemgyu

[Sungmin] Itu twittermu evil mesum.. =.=

[Kyuhyun] KyuMin selalu bersama. Akun twitterpun bersama.. wkwkwk XD *ngakak* LOL

.

[Kim Keyra] My anchovy oppa mengumbar kata sayang di KIMCHI. Aku galaaaauuu~ hikss.. ToT

[Eunhyuk] Apa aku harus mengucapkan sayang hanya kepadamu? Hhehe *nyengir gaje*

[Donghae] Koreksi dikit ye.. Kata sayang unyuk jelek cuma buat gue.. Hhihi

[Kangin] Gimana kalo gue bilang kata sayang unyuk cuma buat kaum sebangsanya? Kaum vetebrata.. (?)

[Kim Keyra] Mau veterbrata atau avertebrata, aku tetep cinta Unyuk oppa!

[Eunhyuk] Tuh liat kan.. Betapa terkenalnya aku.. Hhihi

.

[Kim Youngjin] Kapan Heechul oppa menikah dengan Han gege? Undang aku yee.. Aku mau jadi orang yang menerima karangan bunga kalian.. XD

[Hankyung] Secepatnya..

[Heechul] Masya allah.. Gue namja ooy.. Namja.. =.= Lagian ogah nikah sama cina oleng itu. Bisa- bisa tiap hari gue cuma makan nasi goring bejing aja.. Cuih..

[Hankyung] Tertohok

[Siwon] Gimana kalau nikah sama aku Heechul hyung? XD

[Heechul] Gue nggak mau lu ceramahin tiap hari, Siwonnie bocah gereja.. Hhaha

.

[Han Yue] Orang bilang wajah bisa menipu. Aku setuju karena wajah Han gege itu beda dengan kepribadiannya. (apa sih yang gue maksud? =.=3)

[Donghae] Maksudmu Hankyung hyung itu luarnya aja keliatan cakep. Dalemnya oon abis?

[Hankyung] Kalau aku oon, kau apa?

[Donghae] Aku ganteng. #plakk

[Heechul] Lu ikan terganteng di penangkaran lele sawah. XD

.

[Min Hyorin] Kadir oppa? Kau bisa mendengarku?

[Shindong] Nggak bisa.. Kupingnya udah budek kayak Siwonnie.. Hhehe piiiisss~ (^o^)v

[Yesung] Kadir? O.o

[Henry] Wabah Dream Team dua bener- bener hebat.. Kadir ntu nama Indo Lite gege kan?

[Leeteuk] Aku nggak bisa mendengarmu karena ketutupan radiasi cintamu. #plakk

[Kangin] Bini gue ngerayu cewe.. TT

.

[Cho Heekyung] Kalau kubilang akan memberikanmu kaset game, apa kau mau berhenti menjahili hyungdeulmu Kyunnie oppa? (ini serius loooohh..)

[Kyuhyun] Oo.. Tidak bisa..

[Siwon] Kyuhyun kaga mungkin insap..

[Eunhyuk] Kalau mau Kyuhyun insap.. Suruh Minnie hyung cuekin dia.. Gue yakin tuh magnae bakal diem satu tahun penuh..XD

[Sungmin] Aaah.. Good idea!

[Kyuhyun] Berani mendiami aku, akan kubuat hyung menderita setahun nanti..

.

[Cho Cheonsa] Kenapa dari tadi Kyuhyun oppa mengancam dengan kurun waktu setahun Sungmin oppa? Ada sesuatu yah?

[Sungmin] Abaikan.. :D

[Kyuhyun] Karena setahun aku akan menguasai dorm suju.. *evil smirk*

[Cho Cheonsa] Eeeeh? Kalau dorm dikuasai Kyu oppa! Itu artinya kalian harus KABUR!

[Ryeowook] *kemasi barang-barang*

[Kyuhyun] =.=a gue bukan setan…

.

[Park Hara] Oppa.. Bisa sampaikan salamku buat Taeminnie oppa? TT Aku nggak bisa mengirim ufo reply kepadanya.. Hikss.. Galaaauu..

[Kangin] Woooiii! Ini suara kaga masuk hitungan yah!

[Park Hara] Suara apaan oppa?

[Ryeowook] Rahasia negara tuh.. Abaikan aja.. Hhihi.. Siip.. Aku akan menyampaikannya ke Taeminnie.. Tapi kau harus membayar jasaku. :p

[Eunhyuk] Sejak kapan Ryeowookie jadi mata duitan?

[Henry] Sejak Yixing gege selingkuh sama Joko.. XD

.

[Chun Jikyung] Siwon oppa the horse boy.. Saranghae..

[Siwon] Gomawo, nado saranghae.. :)

[Kyuhyun] Ada kuda di gereja? Aku mau liat dong.. Siwon hyung ajak aku ke gereja, aku mau mengabadikan momen kuda gereja itu.. X3

[Siwon] Kyuhyun.. =.=a Jangan bicara sembarangan kenapa..

[Kibum] Setelah tepe- tepe sama agnes.. Sekarang beda lagi.. *melotot*

[Sungmin] Kibummie sama aku sini.. Hhehe

.

[Choi Hyunyoo] Aku mau mendengar Hyukkie oppa ngerap dengan bahasa Inggris buatanku. Bisa nggak? Ini tantangan, lhooo…

[Eunhyuk] #%R&!#$$%&$!$#$^!% udah tuh.. Sini hadiahnyaaaaa! XD #plakk

[Choi Hyunyoo] Itu teh bahasa alien oppa.. Saya kaga paham.. (-_-)7

[Kangin] Salah, neng.. Itu bahasa suku vetebrata.. XD

[Eunhyuk] Vetebrata lagi.. Jyaah… Kaga kreatip lu bos!

.

[Shim Hyunhyo] Sungmin oppa akan lebih bahagia sama aku daripada sama Kyuhyun oppa.. *ditabrak KyuMin shipper*

[Kyuhyun] Emang enak ditabrak.. :p

[Shim Hyunhyo] =.=a

[Sungmin] Aku setuju denganmu.. Ayo kita menikah! Aku akan menceraikan Kyuhun. XD

[Shim Hyunhyo] Yaayy! Bener ya oppa… Aku akan segera kesana! *joget*

[Sungmin] Beritahu aku alamatmu biar aku yang kesana..

[Shim Hyunhyo] Indonesia!

[Sungmin] OMOO!

[Kyuhyun] XD makan tuh hyung…

.

[Lee Minby] Sungmin oppa suka pink.. Aku suka Sungmin oppa.. Jadi Sungmin oppa itu pink.. XD (sejujurnya aku nggak ngerti aku ngomong apa.)

[Kyuhyun] Terus aja Sungmin hyung yang disebut namanya disini..

[Sungmin] Wae Kyu? *innocent face*

[Shindong] Aku lapar.. Apa itu berarti kau mau jadi makananku?

[Kyuhyun] Shindong hyung nyanyi lagu Wali yuuk.. Ku tak laku- lakuuuu~ Syalalalala~

.

[Park Hana] Buatku.. Leader terbaik adalah Leeteuk oppa.. :D

[Leeteuk] Wooww.. Aku tersanjung nih. Bolehkah aku terbang ke rumahmu? :D

[Ryeowook] Aku mao ngikuuut ummmaa~

[Donghae] Teukie hyung ngibul. Udah tau sayap lu dicolong, masih aje mau terbang. =.= nyadar dong sama nama angel without wing. WITHOUT. WIIIITTHHOOUUT. *disumpel kapas*

[Leeteuk] Ya, ikan.. Berani amat ngomong kasar ama gua. =.=a

.

[Jung Yoora] Kalau ada GD oppa.. Musti ada TOP oppa juga.. Lho? Bukannya ini ufo reply Super Junior yah? Hhehe

[Yesung] SUARA KAGAK SAAAAH! Mba.. Kalo mau kirim ufo reply ke anak- anak Big bang jangan disini kenapa.. -3-

[Jung Yoora] Oppa.. Kan aku nitip salam.. kkkk~

[Yesung] Nitip salam? Bayar ongkos yaa.. Hhehe

[Heechul] Najooong.. Jongwoon mata duitan.. XP

.

[Kim Fury] Ngh… Ngh… Aku bingung oppa..

[Sungmin] Bingung kenapa?

[Eunhyuk] Ini kaga masuk suara juga yah.. Die kaga nyebutin nama kite looh.. Betewe, bingung nape sayaaang? XD

[Kyuhyun] Pengobral cinta

[Kim Fury] Aku bingung.. Terlalu banyak orang bodoh di Super Junior. XD Ampuuun oppadeul!

[Kangin] Minta digatak..

[Kyuhyun] Berarti Kangin hyung merasa.. :p

.

[Park Songaii] Hmm.. Super Junior itu apa sih? Boy band? Bukannya pelawak band ya? Kyaaa.. Mian oppadeul! Aku bercanda! Suer deeh.. I luph yuuu all..

[Siwon] I luph yuu too.. :p

[Shindong] Abis ngatain pelawak dia bilang I lup yu.. Hhaha.. Boleh.. Boleh..

.

[Kim Sangri] Shin Soohyun oppa ganteng tauuu… :p

[Heechul] Bukannya yang ganteng abang Kevin yee? *abang? Perasaan tuaan gue..*

[Kangin] Anak KissMe nyasar..

[Yesung] Aku baru sadar ternyata ufo reply bocah suju lebih diminati sebagai ajang titip salam sama kpopers yang lain. Wokeeh.. Ongkosnya bayar ya.. :D

[Ryeowook] Yesung hyung malu- maluin

[Kim Sangri] Eehh? Aku salah masuk ufo reply yah? *kabur* :p

[Kibum] Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu.. *contek omongan Siwon hyung*

.

[Choi Yeongrim] Aku istri dari keluarga Evil. Suamiku CHO KYUHYUN. Xixixi..

[Kyuhyun] Wooww.. Pasti keluarga yang sangat damai. Dari namanya udah ketahuan keluarga yang pasti damai dan tentram. #ngigo

[Donghae] Kyu.. Lu pitnah ajee..

[Hankyung] Lindungilah anak- anakmu nona..

[Henry] Kalau Kuixian gege keluarga evil.. Itu artinya aku keluarga imut dong.. #doeeng

[Kyuhyun] Henry ketularan bego-nya Mimi hyung yah? #digampar

[Zhoumi] Kuixian beneran minta gue gampar. =.=a

.

[Choi Sangjin] Antara Siwon oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa.. Mana yang menurut kalian paling tampan?

[Kyuhyun] Tentu aku

[Eunhyuk] Gimana kalau aku bilang, aku yang ganteng? Boleeee?

[Donghae] Gue tauu yang ganteng.. :p

[Leeteuk] Narsis

[Siwon] Tuhan selalu tahu yang mana yang benar. Diam adalah emas.. :)

[Shindong] Yah.. Dia ceramah lageeeee… XD

.

[Park Taehee] Namaku mirip dengan Kim Taehee loooh.. Apa Heechul oppa jadi tertarik padaku? *cling2*

[Heechul] Kalau yang ngomong Kim Taehee beneran aku mau. :p

[Kyuhyun] Gue suka Kim Taehee..

[Yesung] Mirip nama si author.. #dziiigh

[Park Taehee] Aku beneran Kim Taehee looh… *serius nih*

[Heechul] Kalau begitu aku juga beneran Kim Heechul. XD

.

[Kim Iiyoung] Siwon oppa itu bocah gereja? Berarti aku gadis gereja.. #gagnyambung

[Siwon] Kau mau jadi biarawarti eeh? O.o

[Kim Iiyoung] Aku mau jadi istrimu oppa!

[Kangin] Maka kau harus kuat diceramahi Siwon seumur hidupmu. Ingin begitu salah.. Tapi itu juga.. Begitu salah.. Semua serba salah.. Lalalala~

[Kibum] Kau mau jadi member terbaru Mahadewi hyung? XD

[Leeteuk] Kangin kaga jadi militer mau masuk GB? *ngakak gue*

[Sungmin] Nggak kebayang.. Dance gee di intimate aja udah kayak banceess..#kabur

.

[Park Soora] Aku mau ke Cina dan bilang pada semua orang Cina, akulah istri Hankyung oppa..

[Hankyung] Kenapa Cina? Aku kan di Korea?

[Park Soora] Karena Cina jumlah penduduknya paling banyak di dunia. :D

[Hankyung] Kalau begitu aku akan ke Greenland dan bilang kalau aku bukan Hankyung Suju.

[Park Soora] Eeh? Kenapa Greenland?

[Hankyung] Karena itu salah satu negara dengan jumlah penduduk paling dikit, dengan kata lain mereka belum tentu mengenalku sebagai Hankyung Super Junior. Haha

[Donghae] Sorry ikut nimbrung, Hankyung hyung tahu Greenland setelah searching di mbah google.

[Hankyung] %*)^$UAF$*$A

.

[Lee Younghee] Siapa yang paling disukai di Suju? Hankyung oppa tentunya!

[Hankyung] Xiexie

[Shindong] Tidakkah orang berpikir untuk menyukaiku? #frustasigue

[Eunhyuk] Kan udah ada Nari, bang.. Masih mau yang lain. Bagi- bagi kenapa. :p

.

[Kim Kyra] Yesung oppa punya suara paling bagus di dunia…..

[Yesung] Dunia…..? Titik- titiknya banyak amat.. Jadi ragu.. =.=

[Donghae] Di dunia kura- kura

[Henry] Di dunia sana

[Kyuhyun] Dua dunia

[Sungmin] Dunia lain

[Donghae] Uka-Uka

[Kangin] Bapak Torro Margens(?)

.

[Han Sibum] Siwon oppa.. Besok aku mau ke dorm. Siapkan aku makanan yang banyak ya..

[Siwon] Tentu!

[Kangin] Besok ada jadwal siiii…

[Han Sibum] Aku akan ikut kalian kemanapun kalian pergi. :p

[Kyuhyun] Berarti kamu mau ikut waktu aku ngejen di WC? #plakk

[Siwon] Bisa mati… Mending jangan..

[Ryeowook] Siwon hyung salah satu korban penyekapan Kyu di WC.. XD

.

[Park Yeojung] Leeteuk oppa paling berkarisma. Di dunia ini nggak ada leader sebaik kau.

[Leeteuk] Terima kasih nona.. Saranghae!

[Eunhyuk] Nona.. Nggak boleh bohong loh..

[Park Yeojung] Aku nggak bohong kok oppa..

[Kangin] Yah.. Dia bohong lagi..

[Leeteuk] Kenapa sih kalian pada sirik kalau ada yang muji aku? Sirik tanda tak mampu.. *nyanyi lagu Joshua*

[Donghae] Kadir berubah jadi Joshua..

[Hankyung] Joshua Tan nama barat aye, Hae.. Ckck

.

[Lee Jiyeon] Ada KyuHae (Kyuhyun-Donghae).. Ada Q-MI (Kuixian-Zhoumi).. Kenapa nggak ada HaeMi (Donghae-Zhoumi)? O.o

[Zhoumi] Kenapa namaku ditaro paling belakang?

[Donghae] Karena aku nggak mau berpasangan sama tiang listrik. Piss gege..

[Kyuhyun] Ada KyuMin.. *tipe yang nggak mau dipasangin ama galah jejadian* #plakk

[Henry] ZhouRy~~~~~~~

[Lee Jiyeon] Hwaduh.. Kenapa jadi pada komplen? =.=a

.

[Sung Songra] Hyukkie oppa saranghae ampe kejedot! (?)

[Eunhyuk] Nado saranghae.. Akhirnya muncul lagi jewels atu biji. Laah.. Kenapa ampe kejedot? Sakit nggak? Cupcupcup.. Jangan nangis yah.. Kaga ada permen nih..

[Sung Songra] Aku nggak mau permen. Aku maunya Hyukkie oppa aja..

[Donghae] Izin dulu sama aku.. -_-

[Eunhyuk] Siapa lu Hae? Bapak gue aje bukan.. *peyuk Songra*

[Sung Songra] HaeHyuk ato EunHae berubah jadi EunRa.. :D

.

[Park Minra] Teukie oppa, Chullie oppa, Wookie oppa, Hyukkie oppa, Henry oppa..

[Sungmin] Aku nggak dimasukin daftar? Aku kan juga uke.. (lho?)

[Wookie] Eh? Itu daftar uke emangnya? O.o

[Henry] Yeeeyyy! Ada namaku! *jijingkrakan*

[Kyuhyun] Kangin, Donghae, Yesung, Mimi, gue.. :p

[Park Minra] Daftar Seme.. huahaha

[Kyuhyun] Nggak lucu kenapa ketawa nona? Hadeehhh… *garuk kepala Minnie hyung*

[Heechul] Ketauan kepala Sungmin kutuan

[Sungmin] …. Wtf

.

[Kang Yeonhee] Kyuhyun oppa.. Aku lihat, kau selalu ngerusuh di reply member yang lain.. Butuh perhatian lebih yah? Sini aku kasih.. Wkwkw

[Kyuhyun] Kau sendiri ngerusuh di reply-ku.. :D

[Kang Yeonhee] Habisnya aku suka oppa..

[Kyuhyun] Kalau begitu aku juga suka kamu.. Ayo menikah… #duagh

[Kangin] Kyuhyun mau bikin trendsetter dengan menikahi bocah di bawah umur..

.

[Jung Hyosup] Aku lapar.. Ryeowook oppa mau memasakanku apa hari ini?

[Ryeowook] Bagaimana kalau sup iga sapi? Kau doyan?

[Jung Hyosup] Aku sangat suka! Tapi entah kenapa aku lagi mau makan sup kura- kura.. X3

[Ryeowook] Akan kubuatkan.. Kebetulan di kamar masih ada dua ekor bahan yang masih segar.. kkkk~

[Yesung] Anak gue mau disembelih Wookie! *kabur nyelametin ddangko-brothers*

.

[Kang Raewon] Kangin oppa the strong racoonie boy..

[Kangin] Pujian yang manis.. Tapi rakunnya itu loh.. Bikin nyesek.. Hikss

[Leeteuk] Kau memang mirip rakun Youngwoon-ah.. Hhihi

.

[Hwang Ririn] Bisakah Yesung oppa membiarkan anak- anak oppa dan berkencan denganku hari ini? Hhehe

[Yesung] Aku mau berkencan denganmu asal anak- anakku dibawa. Bagaimana?

[Hwang Ririn] Kaga romantis oppa..

[Yesung] Kalau begitu lupakan kencan kita. Karena mulai sekarang kita PUTUUUS! (mwo?)

[Hwang Ririn] Otakmu pasti digetok panci sama Wookie oppa tadi pagi.. =.=

[Ryeowook] Tebakanmu tepat nona.. Tadi pagi dia aku getok pake piso(?).. :D

.

[Park Mingi] Kalau aku punya pabrik cat.. Akan kubuat cat pink dan kuberikan buat Sungmin oppa..

[Sungmin] Kenapa cuma cat?

[Kyuhyun] Biar dia bisa mengecat wajah hyung menjadi pink.. Pasti cantik..

[Donghae] Aku mesen cat biru dong.. Yang Catylac yah..

[Henry] Kenapa pada jadi korban CF sih? O.o

.

[Hai Raihyo] Hmm.. Aku punya seratus won buat orang yang mau membalas ufo reply-ku.. *kibas-kibas uang di depan muka oppadeul*

[Heechul] Buatku! Kan udah kubalas..

[Leeteuk] Buatku! Kan udah kubalas..

[Shindong] Buatku! Kan udah kubalas..

[Eunhyuk] Buatku! Kan udah kubalas..

[Siwon] Kalian semua ketahuan lagi kere..

[Hai Raihyo] Yaahh.. Uangnya terbang diambil gagak.. #plookk

[Leeteuk] Gagak nakal… =.=

.

[Shin Misun] Aku punya kura- kura dirumah. Yesung oppa mau nggak?

[Yesung] Kura- kura apaan?

[Zhoumi] Kura- kura ninja

[Kangin] Palingan kura- kura plastik.

[Shin Misun] Ini kura- kura beneran oppa.. Wujudnya cantik deh.. Dia katanya ngefans sama Yesung oppa..

[Yesung] Jangan bilang itu kamu.. :p

[Shin Misun] Alamak.. Ketahuan.. Hhihi

.

[Min Sunyoung] Kurasa hanya ini ufo reply dari seorang strings.. Hhehe

[Henry] Akhirnya ada strings muncul! *peyuk Sunyoung noona(?)*

[Min Sunyoung] Aku dipanggil noona! #girang

[Zhoumi] Henli nggak usah sok imut gitu deh..

[Kibum] Dari tadi Snowers kaga muncul.. Apa aku yang kaga liat yah? ToT

.

[Han Mingi] Kalau Kyu oppa battle game sama Changmin oppa. Nanti.. Yang menang dapet Donghae oppa dan yang kalah dapet Siwon oppa..

[Kyuhyun] Kenapa musti sama Changmin? -_-

[Donghae] Kenapa aku coba yang jadi piala kemenangan?

[Siwon] Kenapa aku buat yang kalah?

[Han Mingi] Karena aku suka kalian berempat. XD

[Siwon] Jawaban yang sangat kompleks.. Hhaha

.

[Cho Hyunmin] KyuMin is REAAAL!

[Kyuhyun] *kissu Minnie hyung* #fanservice di ufo reply

[Sungmin] Apadeh si Kyuhyun ini.. *tabok bibir monyong Kyunnie*

[Kyuhyun] Kyaa! Bibir sekikuuu! Bibir seksikuuu!

[Sungmin] Huuf.. Abaikan..

.

[Cho Soohyun] Teukie oppa mau kemana hari ini?

[Leeteuk] Bagaimana kalau kubilang mau kerumahmu? :)

[Cho Soohyun] Hyaa… Aku lagi di rumah haelmoni di Tanggerang..

[Leeteuk] What? Tang apa? Tanggerang? Itu sejenis hewan laut yah?

[Heechul] Itu Teripang Jungsoo…

[Kibum] Aku kira Soohyun SNSD.. :p

[Shindong] Teripang sama dengan Teri Panggang.. #laper

[Ryeowook] Yang ada diotak Shindong hyung cuma makanan..

.

[Cho Hana] Diam itu emas.. By : Kibummie oppa

[Kibum] Seratus people like it! *dikata fesbook kali*

[Kyuhyun] Diam itu bisu..

[Donghae] Emas itu kaya..

[Kangin] Orang paling kaga punya kerjaan itu KyuHae..

[Eunhyuk] Rakun jelek itu Kangin hyung..

[Siwon] Heyo.. Kalian ini hobi banget ngerusuh di ufo reply yah? Apa belum cukup ngerusuh di facebook waktu itu?

[Kibum] Kayaknya belum cukup hyung.. Hhehe

[Cho Hana] Wooww.. Banyak banget yang ngebales ufo replyku! XD

[Sungmin] Chukkae~ :)

.

[Song Raegeun] Aku lapar Wookie oppa.. ToT

[Yesung] Ya, Wookie.. Istrimu kau biarkan kelaparan?

[Ryeowook] Nggak kok.. Ah, kau mau makan apa chagi? Biar kumasakan untukmu..

[Song Raegeun] Aku mau makan Wookie oppa karena oppa selalu kelihatan manis. XD

[Ryeowook] Permintaan yang sangat sulit. =.= kalau kau memakanku, siapa yang akan mencari nafkah di keluarga kita?

[Song Raegeun] Yesung oppa!

[Yesung] Lha? Kenapa saya? *pasang muka babbo*

.

[Shin Sungmi] Yesung oppa dan Kibum oppa HARUS balas ufo reply-ku.. Kalau nggakkkk….

[Kibum] Kalau nggak?

[Yesung] Kenapa? Kamu mau gantung diri..? #piss~

[Shin Sungmi] Aku mau ceburin diri di bak mandi(?)

[Yesung] Yah begitu doang.. Ya udah nggak jadi aku bales(?).. :p

[Kibum] Aku juga nggak mau bales ah..

[Kyuhyun] Kalian berdua sudah gila eh? "O_o

.

[Park Hyunhyo] Zhoumi gege paling ganteng… #pingsan

[Zhoumi] Ya, kenapa kau pingsan? Aku belum membalas ucapanmu?

[Sungmin] Dia pingsan nggak sanggup menahan pancaran feromonmu Mimi hyung.

[Henry] Huahaha.. Ternyata bukan cuma aku dan Kuixian ge yang terkena radang feromon Mimi gege.. XD

[Kyuhyun] Kenapa coba gue ikutan? Gue kan cuma terkena radiasi aegyeo-nya Minnie hyung.. :p

[Zhoumi] Omo.. Nona ini beneran pingsan.. =.=a

0o0o0o0o0

-21.00 hari berikutnya-

Semua mata memandangi layar computer di ruang tengah.

" Cuma satu hari aja kita dapat banyak ufo reply. Biasanya sih nggak kebales, tumben nih akun rame bener." Gumam Heechul nggak percaya. " Mana nama Kyuhyun ade dimane- mande pula.. Aiish.."

" Itu artinya aku terkenal.." Balas Kyuhyun.

" Itung.. Itung.." Perintah Eunhyuk cepat.

.

Lima menit berlalu.. Dorm hening…

Sepuluh menit.. Masih hening..

Dua puluh menit, author bingung sebenarnya yang dihitung itu suara ufo reply atau rambut choco, sih.. =.=a

.

" Yaaaaaaakkk! Gue kalaaah!" Seruan histeris datang dari Donghae. " Gue cuma dapet tiga dari enam puluh satu suara yang kedeteksi." Donghae meratapi nasib.

" Mending hyung.. Aku dua.." Kibum menambahkan.

" Aku hanya enam..? Perasaan aku balesin banyak ufo reply deh.." Kali ini sang aegyo prince ikutan bersedih.

" Gue satuuuu!" Kangin menjerit frustasi.

" Yah lumayan lah aku dapet lima.." Yesung dengan bangganya bicara sambil mengusap bulu Kkoming yang halus lembut seperti habis di creambath.

Henry dan Zhoumi cuma senyum- senyum. " Untung aja aku dapat dua suara sama kaya gege-ku." Gumam Henry bangga.

" Padahal kita nggak niat ikutan yah, Henli?" Zhoumi nyengir gaje.

" Aku juga lima.." Siwon menggosok dagunya santai.

" Hankyungie aja dapet lebih banyak. Kenapa cum aku yang dapat tiga? Apa aku nggak menarik lagi!" Sang Cinderella selonjoran di lantai dengan tampang melas.

" Aku juga tiga hyung.." Tambah Wookie.

" Aku malah nggak dapat satupun.. Hiks.." Kalian tahu siapa yang bicara? Naaee! Shindong uri oppa yang paling imuut..

Leeteuk memandangi layar computer dengan agak shock. " Kurasa.. Kita harus kabur.."

" Kenapa? Teukie hyung dapet berapa?" Tanya Donghae.

" Cuma enam.." Jawab Leeteuk horror. Matanya menatap ke arah dongsaengnya ngeri.

Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun berdiri. " Kekeke~ Aku sungguh beruntung.. Baiklah.. Sebagai penguasa di dorm selama setahun.. Mari kita adakan penataan ulang jabatan.."

" OMO! JADI SETAN ITU YANG MENANG!" Heechul histeris.

" Mamaaaa! Kabooor!" Eunhyuk ngacir ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun benar- benar tersenyum evil. " Mulai hari ini dorm akan berubah.."

" Oh gosh.. Setahun kita bakal berada di dalam neraka.." Bisik Wookie horror.

" Kurasa.." Sungmin menelan ludah kecut. " Kita musti adaain pemilihan ulang deh.."

Zhoumi dan Henry mundur perlahan. " Kita nggak ikutan yah.. Besok kan kita berdua balik ke Cina."

Kyuhyun nyengir gaje. " Mulai sekarang! Semua yang ada di ruangan ini HARUS menuruti SEMUA perintahku! CHO KYUHYUN!"

" Istana setan pindah ke dorm SUJUUUU!" Jerita terakhir terdengar dari Donghae.

Setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi, dorm itu sepi. Sejujurnya, author sendiri nggak sanggup membayangkan neraka seperti apa yang terjadi kalau dorm super junior di kuasai oleh orang seseram CHO KYUHYUN, the evil magnae.. Hii..

Mending kabur..

.

Ufo reply terakhir yang dibalas setelah hari itu…

[Kim Taena] Yesung oppa.. Bagaimana keadaan dorm kalian hari ini?

[Super Junior] Jangan ditanya, karena kami yakin kau nggak mau tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

~Fin(?)~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

What? Just like that? Omooo? Humor? Aiishh.. Kayaknya kaga deh.. Garing yah? Aiiiihh.. Mianhae membuat readers kecewa karena udah nunggu lama (Lama nggak sih?). Ini sebagai ganti status facebook page 3 yang nggak mungkin aku buat karena aku bosen bikin format facebook. #digatak

Mau format twitter ribet..

Cyworld apalagee..

Yowess.. Ufo reply aja.. :D

Ada yang belum pernah baca balasan ufo reply member suju? Hhihi.. Sebenarnya mereka nggak pernah membalas ufo reply senarsis itu -semua kecuali Kyuhyun-. Mereka sangat soapn tapi tetep aja ada sisi kocaknya. Aku juga mau ufo-ku dibalas mereka.. Tapi aku nggak paham gimana caranya ngirim.. T.T

Kuucakan terima kasih buat readers yang mau meminjamkan namanya buat ff ini. Tadinya nama fans mau kuubah jadi [Fan], tapi kayaknya nggak asik. Dan karena mencari nama Korea itu lebih sulit daripada mencari nama Jepang, makanya aku memutuskan buat meminjam nama dan bias kalian. Hhehe..

Dan maaf semisal ada yang merasa udah nyantumin nama tapi nggak ketulis.. Maaafff bangeeett... =/\=

Mianhaaaeee~

Pokoknya ini story full didedikasikan buat readers yang udah membantu juga yang membacanya.

Okee…

Review plis?


End file.
